carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
First League
The First League, also known as the 1. Liga, is a Brunanter professional league for men's association football clubs. At the top of the Brunanter football league system, it is the country's primary football competition. Contested by sixteen clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and regulation with the Second League. Winners are awarded with the First League trophy. Seasons run from August/September to April/May, with teams playing 30 matches each, totalling 240 matches in the season. Every matchday consists of two to four days. It was formed in 1908 by four clubs (St. Marks Koningstad, Brunant Leuwens, FC Donderar and Grijzestad Strijders), but has since expanded to sixteen. Since then, a total of 15 clubs have been crowned champions of the First League. The current champions are Mediterranean FC, who won the title in the 2017-18 season. The current First League chairman is St. Marks president Michael Steen. History In 1908, Johann Von Dreckt, Stephen Chase, W.J. Russell and Adam Snelling, owners of the nation's four professional football clubs, met together to officially establish a competitive league. They agreed to start a league that would contain the four teams and ensure that each team played an equal amount of games and that the rules of football were enforced. In 1925, after the AFC increased its membership to sixteen clubs, a second league was created, dividing into eight clubs in each of the two leagues. The clubs that won more often were in the First, and those that won less often in the Second. After the Second World War, the membership of each league was increased to sixteen in the first, and ten in the second. The league is looking at expanding to eighteen or twenty teams along with the possible inclusion of Cetatian side AS Cettatie in the league. Competition format There are sixteen clubs in the First League. During the course of a season (from August/September to May/April) each club plays the others twice (a double round-robin system), once at their home stadium and once at that of their opponents, for a total of 30 games. Teams receive three points for a win and one point for a draw. No points are awarded for a loss. Teams are ranked by total points, then goal difference, and then goals scored. At the end of each season, the club with the most points is crowned champion. If points are equal, the goal difference and then goals scored determine the winner. If still equal, teams are deemed to occupy the same position. If there is a tie for the championship, for relegation, or for qualification to other competitions, a play-off match at a neutral venue decides rank. The two lowest placed teams are relegated into the Second League, and the top two teams from the Second League are promoted in their place. Clubs 2015-16 teams *Arabian FC *Cape Cross FC *Charlestown FC *FC Donderar *Dortmund SFC *FC Drenthe *Grijzestad Strijders *Grijzestad University S.C. *Helmond Raiders *FC Kings *Mediterranean FC *Middleton Arrows *FC Pieter II *Sporting Markstad *St. Marks Koningstad *FC Willemstad Logos Arabian FC logo.png|Arabian FC (1970) Cape Cross FC logo.png|Cape Cross FC (1948) Charlestown FC logo.png|Charlestown FC (2008) FC Donderar logo.png|FC Donderar(1923) Dortmund S&FC logo.png|Dortmund SFC (1972) FC Drenthe logo.png|FC Drenthe (1906) Grijzestad Strijders logo.png|Grijzestad Strijders (1896) Grijzestad University S.C. logo.png|Grijzestad University S.C. (1966) Helmond Raiders logo.png|Helmond Raiders (1951) FC Kings logo.png|FC Kings (1953) Mediterranean FC logo.png|Mediterranean FC (1964) Middleton Arrows logo.png|Middleton Arrows (1963) FC Pieter II logo.png|FC Pieter II (1891) Sporting Markstad logo.png|Sporting Markstad (1993) St. Marks Koningstad logo.png|St. Marks Koningstad (1900) FC Willemstad logo.png|FC Willemstad (1957) Defunct teams Only teams that were playing their last season in the First League are mentioned. Regulation and promotion are not mentioned. *FC Drenthe 09 (1909-1928) *Fulvia (1910-1945) *Koningstad SFC (1921-1933) *Ambrosian FC (1935-1950) *Real Grijzestad SC (1938-1956) *Real Koningstad (1921-1960) *Niesburg R.S.C. (1929-1936) *Sparta Hendrikstad (1924-1987) Players Transfers The first First League player to be involved in a transfer which broke the IWO transfer record was Florian Evers in 1927, who moved from FC Drenthe to Fulvia for £4,800. 21 years later, Alan Kings set a record fee, £17,000 from FC Donderar to Atlético Alcacer in Traspes. In 1961, FC Drenthe again set the record by signing Pedro Santamaría from Atlético Alcacer for £30,700. All of the last fifteen wikination transfer records have been set by First League clubs, signing Simon Rever, Miguel Pinto, Luis Carlos Menezes, Matthias Bergmann, George Michálek, Karim Zenadi, Andy Chappel, Felix Brunner, Miquel Campdegall, Oliver Jordans, Ibra El-Zein (2x), Hans Oudberghen, Gigo and finally in 2014 Mike Murray, who was bought for between £9,500,000 and £14,300,000 from North Beach Kemburg All-time top goalscorers (Bold denotes players still playing in the league.) Stadiums See also *List of First League champions *Johan II Cup *Second League *Women's First League Category:First League Category:Football competitions